1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an interrupt structure of a power latch, and more particularly, to an interrupt structure of a power latch for improving interrupt durability of the power latch and decreasing noise generated at the time of an operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a vehicle, when a passenger does not completely close a door, a warning lamp is turned on to warn a driver that the door is not appropriately closed. In this case, in order to turn off the warning lamp, the passenger should again open and then close the door, which is inconvenient.
A power closing function, which is a function mainly applied to a side door of a luxury vehicle in order to solve this convenience, is a function of completely latching the side door by forcibly latching the side door using a motor when the passenger does not strongly close the side door.
That is, when the side door is not two-stage latched, but is one-stage latched, a power closing actuator operates the motor to forcibly rotate and two-stage latches a lever, such that the side door is completely latched.
Meanwhile, recently, a power latch function of two-stage latching the latch by force of the motor at the time of one-stage latching the latch as described above has been applied. In addition, in the power latch, a cinching operation is possible. When a user operates a handle in order to open the door during automatic latching, an automatic latching function is canceled, such that an interrupt function of enabling opening of the door is possible.
However, in an interrupt structure of a power latch according to the related art, as shown in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), at the time of an operation, a cancelling lever operates a detecting lever to deviate the detecting lever from a trajectory in which the cinching lever is pushed. In this case, due to a latch structure, the detecting lever falls inside the cinching lever, such that hit noise is generated.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.